bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ShonenChicoBoy/Shonen's Regimen and Tonic: December 2015
As the doctor prescribes: Consume all the Christmas calories!!! Well Friends, This is the End (Maybe) December of last year, I posted the very first issue of Regimen and Tonic. Twelve issues later, and it seems we’ve come full circle. It’s been fun, I’ve had a couple of really great blogs, a couple of not-so-great blogs, and a couple of actually helpful blogs. However, writing these blogs has started to become more of a chore than something that I want to do. Lately, I haven’t had the time or inspiration to put the amount of quality I want into these blogs, I’ve been behind schedule these last few months (I was supposed to post on the 15th of every month) and I’m not sure how helpful they have been to you guys to begin with. Aside from that I want to devote more of my time to narrative writing, as opposed to these research paper-type things, heh. (More importantly I have no way of knowing how many people even read these things, *cough cough*). (But you know, at least they clicked on my blogs, cause of the flood of pictures each one had. In commemeration of that, I've decided to post a gallery of all my favorite pictures from my blogs over the last year, I hope you enjoy this random section of random pictures): Anyway, I am sort of debating whether or not I want to keep going with Regimen or Tonic at all, so I decided I’d ask all of you guys what you think before making a final decision either way. I’d also appreciate it if you could give me some feedback on what you thought overall of Regimen or Tonic, so I have asked a couple of questions below. If you could take time to answer them that would be great, muchas gracias. So now, an easy poll, for ease of easiness: Le Poll No! Keep going Shonen, I really like these blogs Meh. Don’t care. Do what you want Just be logical and post quarterly blogs, not monthly blogs Obviously I’m leaning towards the last option there, but let me know what you think. Second item on the agenda is that I wanted to compile a list of all the blogs I’ve done up to this point, with a brief description about what they were about to jog your memories. Please tell me which one was your favorite, or which one helped you the most, and why that was. *December 2014: Christmas anime *January 2015: Guide to the Japanese New Year *February 2015: Food in anime *March 2015: Kung Fu cinema *April 2015: Mary Sues and how to hunt them *May 2015: Tsundere is a poor character development choice *June 2015: Werewolves of... Japan *July 2015: Color culture, specifically in Japan and China *August 2015: Summer anime reccomendations *September 2015: Basic DIY improve-your-writing guide *October 2015: Beginner's guide to Japanese translations *November 2015: Guide to Onmyōdō I have three last questions for you guys: :1. What did you like best about Regimen and Tonic :2. What did you not like about Regimen and Tonic :3. What would you have liked to see more of/less of in these blogs? And well, with that this thing has come to a close. Thank you all in advance for your feedback, it means a lot to me and would help me out a ton here. Category:Blog posts